When a Heart Aches
by korinthis bloodrose
Summary: Rintin is a half demon who thinks of Naruto as a brother  When she plays matchmaker sparks are bound to fly... Will Itachi realize whats going on or while he miss his one chance?


**letters**

_thoughts_

When a heart aches

Rin-tin, a redheaded half-demon, sat humming quietly as she sewed but looked up when the two Uchiha boys started yelling at each other. _Not again… first they fought over whether or not Itachi really killed the clan… and now they're fighting over little Naruto… _She just ignored the two boneheads until a shuriken shredded the kimono she had been working on for Naruto. Itachi felt the menacing charka behind him and watched as a very mad Rin, as they all called her, grabbed his baby brother's pale neck. Rin growled, "Do you have any idea how long I've been working on that?! And now I have to start over!!! You Uchiha punk, you're paying for the midnight blue silk for the new kimono! Or I'll make sure Naruto doesn't go with you to the Spring Equinox Dance!" Sasuke looked like Rin had just about killed him and nodded his head quickly when Rin's charka flames, impressive and could burn if she willed it, started flickering along her shoulders.

Itachi couldn't keep from busting up laughing but stopped when Rin glared at him and hissed, "Itachi… don't you have something better to do then rile you brat brother up? Like asking Naruto who he'd like to go to the dance with… or just plain asking him out!" Itachi was stunned until he realized what she really meant _Sasuke hasn't asked Naruto… in other words, Naruto could be mine… Sorry brother but I'm taking what I desire._ Sasuke watched his brother take off towards the woods and grumbled, "Looks like I lost that one… Let's get you your silk before Itachi manages to find Naruto…" But Sasuke's wish already wasn't going to happen; Itachi found Naruto easily and in a less then dignified state of dress. Naruto froze like a deer caught in the head lights waist deep in the river with all of his clothes at Itachi's feet on the bank and stammered, "I…Ita...chi I…I…I well umm…"

With a chuckle Itachi stated, "This is a pleasant surprise… well Naru-chan what do you want? You want me to turn my back so you can get out of the water or do you mind if I talk to you while you bathe?" Naruto gulped, "I really could use the bath, can you turn away a little, but I don't mind if we talk…" As Naruto bathed he asked, "So why are you and Sasuke fighting all the time? I've asked Rin and Sakura but they just told me to ask you or Sasuke…" Itachi leaned back against the tree he was sitting by and he admitted, "Well… we've been fighting over a certain person we both love deeply… and we both… want… that person with such a passion it's coming out in our fights…" "Who?" "………….."

Worried Naruto asked, "Itachi… who... You can tell me, I'm your friend… at least I hope I am…" Itachi yelped, "No Naruto it's not that you're not my friend… it's kind of the other way around…" Being the dunce he usually is Naruto stated, "I'm not sure I know what you mean Itachi…" Itachi sighed, "You… you're the one Sasuke and I have been fighting over…" _there I've said it… please don't hate me Naruto… _Naruto blinked in confusion and asked, "Me?! You've been fighting over me?!" Sasuke, who had just shown up, snarled, "Itachi! Why'd you tell him?! You have no claim to him!" Itachi snapped back, "Because he is my friend… he said so himself… and friends don't keep their feelings from one another!!!"

Sasuke glared at his brother and then noticed Naruto's lack of clothing out of the corner of his eye and asked Naruto, "Did he... touch you?" Naruto shook his head no and Sasuke sighed, "Good, if he had I'd have killed him..." The waterfall was the only noise they heard after Naruto stood up in the shallows, where he had been sitting, reviling just how naked he was as he shouted, "I will never let you touch me Sasuke... if Itachi wants to touch me he can... who touches me is my choice... I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't see you as more then a friend..." Sasuke left with a huff and Itachi couldn't take his eyes off Naruto's body which caused Naruto to yelp and dive for the protective cover of the deep water near the waterfall. With a chuckle Itachi stripped down and fallowed him.

Naruto came up for air and looked around for Itachi but couldn't find him _what the?! Where'd he go?! _"Itachi?" Naruto felt someone grab him from behind and Itachi whispered in his ear, "I'm right here..." Naruto whispered, "Itachi what are you... going... to...?" "Hush Naru-chan... I'm just going to swim with you a little... if that's okay?" When Itachi let him go Naruto spun around and dunked the older ninja and quickly swam out of reach with a friendly laugh. Just being around Naruto brought out Itachi's playful side and the two had a water fight which Itachi won hands down. Worn out they sprawled on the river bank, and Naruto curled up happily next to Itachi as they lay out in the sun to dry off. Itachi asked, "Hey Naruto... You want to go to the dance with... me?" Naruto flipped over so he was partly sprawled over Itachi's torso and answered, "I was wondering when you were going to ask..."

And brushed a light kiss over Itachi's lips, but when Naruto pulled back Itachi pounced and deeply kissed the younger ninja. At first Naruto just froze but when Itachi's tongue flicked across his lower lip, seeking entrance, he moaned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's strong neck. Just as Itachi started to get into the kiss and had his tongue down Naruto's throat; Iruka, who had been looking for Naruto, showed up and started to pop his knuckles. "Run I'll handle him…"was all Naruto would whisper. Itachi, not wanting to get his ass handed to him by a Chunnin, grabbed his clothes and took off like a shot. _Damn! Iruka nearly killed Jiraiya for saying he liked Naruto's body… He just caught me with my tongue down Naruto's throat and the both of us buck naked… I'm so dead… dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead! _Iruka made to fallow Itachi but found a very naked and very annoyed Naruto standing in his path.

Naruto hissed, "Leave him alone… I've had enough of you meddling in my love life! I'm 19 for crying out loud… I'm not a child you need to protect any more!" "But Naruto… Itachi… of all people… He isn't good enough… not for you! Sasuke or Neji… they could make you happy…" Annoyed beyond stomaching, Naruto yelled the pain plain in his voice, "Sasuke would control me with an iron fist and Neji would… No! I don't love them and I'm not going to… Iruka… Itachi he's… perfect… for lack of a better term… he matches me here!" He slam his fist against his chest where his heart would be, and turned his back on Iruka, hurt that Iruka couldn't understand how he felt. _Hell! I don't understand how I feel myself! _Iruka pulled Naruto into a brotherly hug and whispered, "If Itachi is the one that fits, I won't interfere but if he hurts you..." With a smile Naruto spun around and returned Iruka's hug and said knowingly, "You'll kill him... with Kakashi's and Jiraiya's help..."

Itachi sat panting at the base of a huge weeping willow waiting for Iruka to find him but it wasn't Iruka who popped up but Naruto, with a maniac grin on his face. When the now dressed Naruto nestled against his side, Itachi took it as a sign he was off the hook, where Iruka was concerned. But Naruto had so many protectors that he would have to prove himself to. Noticing Itachi wasn't happy Naruto asked, "Itachi? What's wrong? Itachi?" Itachi caressed Naruto's spine and purred back, "Nothing... I'm just hoping that I live long enough to claim you..." "Are you asking me to go out with you?" Itachi looked down into the sky blue eyes that looked up at him _sometimes Naruto I wonder if you're as addlebrained as you act_, "Yes... I am Naruto..." Naruto slid into Itachi's lap with a growl of contentment and kissed him deeply. With a groan, Itachi rolled Naruto under him and purred, "I wish I could make you mine in body… but that will have to wait… Run along home my little Naru-chan…"

The days passed and everyone watched as Itachi and Naruto grew closer to each other. Soon it was the night of the dance and Rin booted Itachi out of the home he had come to share with Naruto, even though he had a house in the complex of his own. The complex included Rin's house, which nobody entered, Itachi's house, which he only used at night, and Naruto's house, which Itachi left every night because Rin would kill him if he stayed overnight there. Rin snapped, "Go to your home Itachi there is a gift waiting for you there." Itachi found a beautiful gold kimono with a note attached to it. _Hmm… it says… for Itachi hope you like it… your friend Rin… it's stunning…_ Itachi put it on and looked at himself in the full length mirror shocked by how good it looked on him. _She put a lot of time and effort into this… why? _Naruto stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection as Rin smiled at him. "I know this is going to sound so cliché but you're going to knock his socks off…"

She couldn't have been more right, Itachi's jaw dropped when he saw Naruto walked out of his house. Itachi's eyes roamed from Naruto's bared neck down past the midnight blue kimono that clung to every inch of Naruto's lithe body and down to his soft slippers and back up. Rin's big knowing smile caused Itachi to turn away and mutter, "Oh boy… I'm in trouble now…" Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him towards clearing where the dance was being held. On the way, Itachi pulled Naruto flush against his side and growled seductively, "All I can think about is taking that kimono off you…" A shiver ran through that lithe little body and Naruto hugged Itachi tight and whispered, "I'm scared…" Itachi gently soothed, "Don't worry… I would never hurt you… you're the only sunlight in my dark and cold world…" When they entered the clearing Sakura pulled Naruto over where the girls were talking and Kakashi motioned for Itachi to join him and Iruka.

As he stood with Iruka he saw Rin run across the clearing and launch herself at Naruto. As the night passed Itachi felt a strange need to find Naruto to make sure he was safe but shrugged it off _with this many Jounin around he should be safe…_ Itachi just couldn't shake this dread he felt, and when the girls started looking around wildly Itachi felt as if his heart had stopped. He quickly looked for his beautiful blonde but Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke, Neji and Kaiba were missing as well, Itachi had a gut feeling he wasn't going to like what he found but before he could leave to chase down his brother a crying and extremely upset Naruto ran straight to him. With Naruto huddling in his arms scared out of his mind, Itachi was not in a forgiving mood when Gaara walked into the clearing and snarled, "Naruto… get over here now… You are mine!!!" Itachi stiffened about to storm over to the redhead and clock the brat a good one, but Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Asuma stepped between them. Iruka snapped, "You just don't get it… do you?! You can't just order someone to love you… you have to earn it…" Asuma cut him off, "Even I know that Naruto loves Itachi… It isn't that hard to figure out when the kid always runs to Itachi when he wants company."

Gaara wasn't in a mood to listen he wanted one thing and one thing only, Naruto. Itachi spun around and punched Gaara in the face just as the brat appeared behind him sending Gaara right into a large oak tree. "That was for upsetting my Naruto…" Itachi yanked Gaara up by his shirt and punched him in the face again breaking his nose and rendering him unconscious, "And that was for trying to claim him as your own. Nobody is going to take Naruto away from me… not even a Kazekage." With his claim now clearly stated, Itachi picked Naruto up and carried him home. Naruto clung to Itachi, his fear still very plain, and Itachi wanted to kill Gaara so badly he could almost taste it. When Itachi placed Naruto on his bed and started to leave, Naruto grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't leave me…" "If I stay… I'll end up making love to you." "Then stay and do it… I don't want you to leave Itachi… I love you…"

Caught between his lusts and what he felt was doing the right thing for Naruto, Itachi did the only thing he could and froze. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled him onto the bed. Itachi gently pulled the obi off of Naruto's slim hips and the blue kimono fell open. With trembling hands Naruto took his kimono off and gazed into Itachi's eyes and waited.

Lemon Warning! You've been warned!

Itachi, not wanting to wait any more, stripped down and gently pushed Naruto down onto the mattress. Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut until Itachi purred, "Naruto… open your eyes…" Sky blue eyes met red as Itachi slowly leaned in for a kiss. _Naruto, you are so beautiful… I can't stand being apart from you… My Naru-chan. _Soon the fear in his body left but Naruto was still shaking, with need. As Itachi kissed Naruto his hands traced every line of the younger ninja's body causing Naruto to arch beneath his touch. "Naruto…" Moaning as Itachi stretched his ass, Naruto clung to Itachi and whispered, "I love you…" Itachi removed his fingers from Naruto and slowly entered his lover as he whispered back, "I love you too Naruto…" Slowly thrusting in and out of Naruto, Itachi groaned in pleasure while Naruto panted and whimpered. "Faster…" was all Naruto had to say to brake what little control Itachi had left. Naruto screamed as Itachi tilted his hips and hit his sweet spot as he sped up. Arching his back, Naruto screamed, "Itachi!" as he came. "Naru-chan…" Itachi came inside his lover and collapsed on top of Naruto.

You survived….

Realizing he was probably crushing Naruto, Itachi rolled so his little blonde was sprawled on his chest. Naruto was already asleep when Itachi noticed the note hanging above the bed. Snatching the note he read it: **Dear Itachi and Naruto, I know I should keep my little opinions to myself but I can't… Itachi take care of Naruto he deservers that much… plus even though it really isn't my place to say this he really loves you and I can tell you love him… Your Friend, Rin-tin**. _Always the observant one Rin… I do love him… and Naruto is mine…_Itachi fell asleep holding his lover. The next morning, Naruto awoke and found Itachi looking up at him. Quickly pinning his lover to him, Itachi asked, "Do you want to make this a permanent thing?" Naruto nodded but remained quite and Itachi asked, "What is it?" "……." "I'm asking you to marry me Naruto… is it too much to ask why my bride wont speak to me?" "ITACHI! ILOVEYOU!" Itachi found himself in a near bone-crushing hug and he chuckled as he hugged Naruto back, "Not quiet the answer I was looking for it works…"

The wedding was a small one with only their closest friends being invited. Gaara's name some how didn't find its way onto the guest list. Naruto wore a pale blue almost white kimono and Itachi wore a dark red almost black kimono. When they kissed, everyone cheered but Kakashi had to poke Itachi to get him to stop making out with Naruto and said, "Your missing the party… I'll cover for you if you want to steal Naruto away." Smiling wildly, Itachi snatched Naruto up into his arms and poof-ed back to their home. "Now where were we…" Naruto smiled and kissed his husband.

The End


End file.
